


seven minutes in heaven

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: At a friend's bachelor party, Mack and Hunter end up in a closet together.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	seven minutes in heaven

Mack wasn’t sure what he’d done to offend God, but he must’ve done _something_ , because there was no other way for him to end up in this situation. 

_This situation_ being alone, in a closet, in the dark, with the man who’d been his wet dream since his freshman year of college. 

Agreeing to seven minutes in heaven had been more about appeasing Fitz and Bobbi than any desire on his part to end up in the closet with any member of the wedding party. The happy couple had seemed determined to have some sort of shenanigans at their joint bachelor/bachelorette party, and apparently seven minutes in heaven was a good enough substitute for a stripper.

Mack wished they had just gotten a stripper, like normal people. The stripper wouldn’t have made his skin feel three sizes too tight and his pants feel even tighter than that. Hunter’s cologne was thick and heavy in the enclosed space, and Mack figured Hunter must have put more on when he’d visited the bathroom after his time in the closet with Elena.

He’d also probably needed to clean up, if Elena’s lewd comments about getting things done quickly were any indication of what had happened between them in their seven minutes.

“Are we just going to stand here for seven minutes, then?” Hunter asked. “Because if not, we’re burning daylight.”

“Didn’t get your fill with Elena?” Mack snorted.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk.” Mack didn’t need there to be lights in the closet to know Hunter was rolling his eyes. “Idaho told me what you two did.”

Mack furrowed his brow. “What?” He and Idaho hadn’t done _anything_ when they’d been locked in together - unless you counted debating the relative merits of different drunk food as something.

“You two didn’t -?” Hunter huffed. “The bastard. What did you do, then?”

Mack shrugged a shoulder, trying to figure out why Idaho would’ve lied to Hunter and finding now good explanation for. Probably because more of his blood was in between his legs than in between his ears, not that he could tell that much to Hunter. “Talked.”

“For the record, Elena and I didn’t do anything either,” Hunter said. “She just thought it would be a little boring if all anyone did was talk. Fitz and Bob would be disappointed.”

“You would think they’d be happy their wedding party isn’t all trying to get into each other’s pants.”

“I think they’re just hoping it means no one will shag at the venue tomorrow,” Hunter chuckled. “Other than them, of course.”

“Hunter!”

“What, Mack? You know it’s not like our sex lives are off-limits.” That much was true at least - they’d even reached a group consensus that no one had to knock before opening the door to the closet, that’s how comfortable their friends were with someone potentially catching them _in flagrante_.

“So what about yours?”

“Mine? Non-existent,” Hunter laughed. Mack tried not to feel too warmed by that. “I’m standing alone in a closet with the bloke and all he wants to do is chat.”

Mack’s thoughts skipped and stuttered like a record scratching. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Jesus Christ, I’ve only been dropping hints for ten years!”

Ten years…? Then that meant -

Mack groped around in the dark until his hand met Hunter’s shoulder. He used the contact to pull the other man close, bending down until he could feel the warm puffs of Hunter’s breath on his mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he whispered.

“I thought you weren’t interested,” Hunter answered breathlessly. “But considering how close you are to me right now I think maybe I should rethink that assumption.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you should,” Mack murmured, just before pressing his mouth against Hunter’s.

The kiss lacked anything resembling finesse, their tongues tangling and teeth clacking and lips sliding against each other in just the wrong way, but Mack could feel his heart beating in his throat nonetheless. He didn’t need the kiss to be perfect, as long as it was _Hunter_ , and from the grumbling groan squeezing out of Hunter’s chest, he was in perfect agreement.

Hunter’s hands slid down to Mack’s ass, making Mack’s hips jerk involuntarily when Hunter squeezed. Mack’s skin felt like asphalt on a hot day - overheated with no hope of reprieve until the sun went away. Only trouble was, Mack didn’t want the sun to go away; he wanted Hunter to come closer, to _stay_ closer and not leave until… well, ever.

“Tell me to stop,” Hunter panted. His hands glided up from Mack’s ass to the small of his back, nudging underneath the hem of Mack’s shirt. 

“Why would I tell you to stop?” Mack asked, his own hands wandering across Hunter’s body like explorers in a new land. The hard planes of muscle he had always imagined running his tongue across, the unexpected softness of Hunter’s skin, the goddamn _beauty_ in every line of him… Mack didn’t want to stop. He wanted _more_.

“I don’t know how much time is left. Do you?”

“Don’t care.” Mack scraped his teeth down the muscle of Hunter’s neck, savoring the shiver that ran down Hunter’s body.

“Mack, as much of an exhibitionist as I am, I don’t particularly want to subject any of our friends to seeing our cocks.”

“I’ll hump your fucking leg if that’s all I can get,” Mack gasped.

Hunter moaned low in his throat. “Christ, Mack, please don’t make me mess my pants.”

Cumming in his pants was the last thing in Mack’s mind; hard as he was he knew there was no way he’d be able to finish before the closet door swung open, but he also wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands off Hunter for a single moment more than he had to.

College would’ve been so much more fun if he had been better at picking up on Hunter’s supposed hints.

The floor outside the closet door creaked and Mack’s breath caught in his chest as he waited for someone to barge in on them. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out he and Hunter have been doing more than _talking_ , not with the way Mack’s mouth is slick and swollen with Hunter’s kisses.

But the door didn’t open and Hunter nudged Mack’s legs apart with his thighs and -

“We don’t have time!” he protested under his breath.

“I thought you said you’d take what you can get?” Hunter challenged. “Trust me, love, I’ll take care of you nice and proper after but right now I want you to fuck my leg like your life depends on it.”

Maybe his life didn’t depend on it, but Mack’s sanity certainly depended on his ability to grind against Hunter. His dick was painfully hard and even frotting on Hunter’s thigh wasn’t giving him any relief, not through the thick denim of his jeans and the shapeless cotton of his boxers.

“Fuck,” Mack hissed, jerking his hips in a desperate attempt to get any different sensation.

“Close?” Hunter asked.

“Not close enough,” Mack grunted. _Fuck_ , he wanted to cum all over Hunter - see how he looked with lines of white in his hair, on hi face, dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Here in the darkness of the closet he wouldn’t even get that, so maybe it was for the better orgasm was eluding him no matter how hard he tried.

“Time’s up!” Daisy’s voice came a half-second before the door opened, giving Hunter just enough time to remove his leg from between Mack’s and step in front of him to hide his now-impressive erection. The light from the master bedroom was disorienting, as was the presence of another person. Mack wrapped an arm around Hunter’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Orrrr I can leave you?”

“Nope, we’re good, thanks,” Hunter said, voice chipper. “C’mon, love.” He marched out of the closet, past their friends assembled in the master bedroom, and into the hallway, swinging the door shut behind them. Mack hadn’t had time to register the looks on anyone else’s faces, too preoccupied with how his erection was grinding against Hunter’s ass as they half-walked, half-waddled away.

“You alright?” Hunter asked, turning around to face Mack. It was the first time he had been able to see Hunter’s face since they’d entered the closer together, and Mack found it oddly comforting that Hunter’s face was still the same. Not that Mack thought kissing him would change Hunter permanently, but rather because he wanted to know the person in front of him was still the person he’d fallen in love with a decade ago.

“Can you finish what you started?” 

“Course I can.” Hunter scrunched his nose as if he was offended at the idea that he _wouldn’t_ do whatever Mack asked. “I just wanted to make sure you actually wanted this.”

“I do.” Mack leaned down to kiss Hunter tentatively. “If you do,” he whispered against Hunter’s lips.

“Bedroom,” Hunter declared, tugging Mack down the hall to one of the other bedrooms.

“Our friends -”

“Should know better than to interrupt us,” Hunter finished. “No personal boundaries, right?”

“I can get loud,” Mack warned as Hunter pushed open the door to the bedroom and pulled him inside.

“So can I,” Hunter grinned. “But let’s not scar Fitz and Bobbi on the night before their wedding,a alright?”

“What about everyone else?”

“They can choke. Especially Idaho.” Hunter clicked the lock on the bedroom door then backed Mack into it.

“Lance, buddy, there’s a perfectly good bed right there,” Mack stuttered out. It was hard to form coherent sentences when Hunter was kissing his throat, any clearheadedness from their brief moment out of the closet quickly evaporating.

“Don’t need a bed for what I want to do to you,” Hunter grinned, nimble fingers undoing Mack’s button and zipper as he continued kissing down Mack’s chest. He didn’t stop just with undoing Mack’s jeans, though - Hunter pulled Mack’s cock out with a single fluid motion and Mack grunted appreciatively as he rocked his hips into Hunter’s hand. His cock had been trapped for too long and Mack could feel himself grow even harder now that he wasn’t so compressed.

“What’s that?” Mack managed to eke out.

“You did so nice fucking my leg -” Hunter’s hot mouth was trailing down Mack’s stomach now, leaving wet marks behind on the fabric of Mack’s tee “- and I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“You want to blow me?” Mack’s mouth went dry.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Hunter repeated. “Difference.”

It didn’t _sound_ different to Mack, but he hardly had time to care before Hunter’s lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. Mack had thought his mind was blank when they were in the closet together but that was nothing compared to how empty his brain was now. The universe was nothing but his cock and Hunter’s mouth. Even his words didn’t seem to be Mack’s own anymore, his promised loudness dissolved into a string of _fuck fuck Hunter fuck shit fuck Lance so fucking good_ , murmured just loud enough for the man between his legs to hear.

When Hunter had asked in the closet if he was close Mack had said _not close enough_ but now the problem was the opposite - he was too close, when he just wanted this moment to last forever. This was the first time Hunter was tasting his cock, the first time he was fucking Hunter’s face, the first, the first, the first -

This was _not_ the first time Mack came with Hunter’s name on his lips, but it didn’t taste any less sweet. 

“I think you might need a tutorial in facefucking.” Hunter grinned, rubbing at the bulge in his crotch. 

Mack licked his lips. “Now?”

“Oh, no. I’d be a goner as soon as your mouth touched me, love.” Hunter stood, hand not moving from his erection. “Damn near came in my pants. _Again_.”

“Night’s still young,” Mack offered.

“Do you want me to?” 

Mack’s spent cock twitched. “Yeah, I do.”

“It won’t take me long,” Hunter said, speeding up his circles. “Not with you right here looking like goddamn Adonis.”

“Not like that,” Mack said, grabbing Hunter's wrist to stop him from rubbing himself to completion through his jeans.

“Jesus, Mack, do you want me to hump the air?”

“Not the air.” Mack wished they’d thought to grab a water bottle before shutting themselves in the guest room for what was potentially a sex marathon. “My leg.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Hunter groaned. “Give me your leg before I jizz myself thinking about it.”

Mack obliged, allowing Hunter to brace himself against Mack’s shoulder while he straddled Mack’s thigh.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Hunter whined as he began moving his hips. “Fuck!”

At least Mack wasn’t the only one who became wholly inarticulate when it came to sex.

“M-mack,” Hunter moaned. “Gonna cum, oh, _fuckfuckfu -!_ ”

Hunter had possibly the most beautiful orgasm face Mack had ever seen, his eyelashes fanning across ruddy cheeks as his mouth flew open in untamed ecstasy. He twitched slightly before snapping back into himself, and Mack let out a sigh when Hunter inhaled sharply. God, it wasn’t fair that a man this beautiful could exist. It wasn’t fair that a man this beautiful could exist and Mack had waited ten years to fuck him.

“If anyone asks, I lasted longer than thirty seconds,” Hunter mumbled, eyes downcast.

“I think the first seven minutes should definitely count,” Mack said, pulling Hunter close and kissing the top of his head. No way in hell was he letting his man be embarrassed about stamina or lack thereof - not when they had waited a decade for this.

“Excellent, then I lasted seven minutes and thirty seconds.” Hunter didn’t seem to feel much better.

“I’ll gladly give you an opportunity to improve your average,” Mack offered. More sex with Hunter? An excellent idea.

“We should probably get back to the others,” Hunter said. “...After I find something to change into.”

“You can have mine.”

“Mack!”

“Kidding.” He kissed the top of Hunter’s head again. “I’m just glad we got to do this, buddy.”

Hunter proposed his chin on Mack’s chest so he could look upwards. “Me too, Mack. Me too.”


End file.
